Invisible Damage
by Gomez Lili
Summary: This story is of a girl who was bullied, Hope you like it is a long One-shoot Please review and tell me what you think thanks :) Girls/ Boys who are bullied, or were bullied "Never give up, Cause you are worth it, You have a great heart and you are the only one who make it speacial, Cause you are speacial.That s why everybody is so jealous, Cause they don t feel speacial.Take Care"


_**Warning Sad story with happy ending**... I made this story, trying to people stop the bullying. Bullying is not fun, it hurts people deep inside even when they don't show reactions. So stop Bullying. I now this story sadly won't do anything but I just wrote it just in case. :)_

_When I said dear diary, is the things that London had written on her diary... Just in case again ;) Hope you like it please review. _

_Oh and tell me if you are against bullying :) thanks. Sorry for the bad english I did it kind of fast sorry._

_ But I really going to take my time in_ **_My Love for_ _you is Supernatural_ **_for you guys thanks :)_

* * *

**Dear Diary..**

**Hey I'm London and I always feel invisible. Even when I'm rich even when I got everything .**

**I always feel **

**Invisible Damage.**

* * *

I was walking on the lobby, with my rich friends Chelsea, Stefanie and Portia.

They were talking about the weight. "I weight 90 pounds" Stefanie said. "That should feel great, my weight is 96 pounds" Portia comment.

"What is your secret girl? Because, My weight is 106 pounds and I want to be more skinnier" Chelsea asked.

We stop walking and Stefanie said "Well I'm vegetarian, I never eat meat, Chicken, or even pork. But now I'm more on Diet."

"Why?" I asked. She look at me and said "Why? Because I want to be a model duh"

"But I like Chaiken" Chelsea protest. She look at Chelsea and said "No question, of why you are so fat. Honey if you want to get skinner you have to listen to me, okay?"

"Yeah of course I will listened to you Stefanie" Chelsea said.

My friends are so skinny.

But then Portia ask me "What is your weight London?"

I look my self and said shyly "115 pounds?"

"No wonder why you don't have a Boyfriend"Stefannie said.

"Hey!" I said to her. "Girl you look like a pig okay, I don't go out with people whose weight is 115 pounds" She said while she grab Portia and Chelsea arm's.

"If you want to hang out with us again, You have to lose weight and have a popular boyfriend" Stefanie said and she walk away with Chelsea and Portia.

When she insult me I felt like a pig and empty. I couldn't belive she do this to me.

I run to the elevator and I found a hater, She was right next to me "Nice hair style B***"

I don't said anything. The elevator door open and I run to my hotel room.

and started to Cry.

* * *

**Dear Deary...**

**Do my friends are right about the weight?**

* * *

Every day someone insult me. Or said bad jokes of me. Each day I felt invisible.

I try to change my looks, I try to eat less to like people. I never hang out with my poor friends Maddie, Zack, Cody or Bailey. Because my Rich friends think that they are not cool and said that Poor people are gross.

That was not truth... Poor people are not gross, they are normal and they are my best friends. But I stop seen them, just to like one person Stefanie.

I really miss Maddie, Zack and Cody.

Maddie now hates me because I always ignore her.

Zack and Cody are out-of-town they are in a university. I hope when Zack and Cody come back to Boston to visit us, I just hope they don't hate me.

I began to wear hot clothes to like the popular guys and to like my friends.

I try to talk to the most hotties guys on the Hotel. But they only laugh at me and said "I'm looking for a model of Blond hair and blue eyes. Not a petite fat girl with Black hair "

Every day I cry on my room.

* * *

**Dear Diary...**

**I miss my old friends :( They were so nice to me...**

* * *

One day I found a guy who like's me. He is hot, I thought he would be the one for me.

Chelsea, Portia and Stefanie sometime hang out with me, because I have a hot boyfriend. I tell them all my problems. Chelsea was the only one that sometimes told nice things to me. I thought she was my friend.

One day I hear her saying to my boyfriend out of the Hotel ' don't hang out with her she is stupid and unaware, hang out with me instead"

and He said "I only hang out with her because of her money, But I will like to try another girl and it could be you" He said, He was about to kiss Chelsea.

I walk over to her and look at her and him angry and said "It's funny how you're nice to my face. It's hilarious how you talk shit behind my back and it's downright comical that you think I'm unaware"

Since that day I stared to cut my self, Wear black clothes and cry every single day.

* * *

**Dear Diary...**

**Have you ever had one of those days where you hate the world? And anything's that happens, even dropping your pen, Makes you wanna break down and cry?**

**Since I was a little kid I was bullied but now is just too much.**

**I can't belive that nobody notice how much I'm suffering and how much I been changed.**

**I hide my cut's and my scars with bracelets.**

**My dad never is there for me. My poor friends always were working. and I always were alone.**

**I always walk to the lobby with a fake smile so Moseby Don't worry about my problems, he is just too busy.**

* * *

Two days later... I dye my hair into blond. I walk to the same guy, who tell me he only like blonds. I said "Hi" To him, and he only look at me and laugh.

"Girl you never will be mine okay? DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? or you don't hear?" He said to me.

Every day was the same process. Cut my self, Cry and go out of my room with a fake smile.

* * *

**Dear Diary...**

**Why I'm like this? why I feel so not work it? Why that guy said those means things to me?**

* * *

Then the other day Stefanie came to me and said means things to me again, That I can't hang out with her anymore.

"Did I say something stupid? There goes one more mistake... Do I bore you with my problems? Is that why you turn away? Do you know how hard I've tried, To become what you want me to be? "

"Oh please don't act like a child, you look really stupid saying all does things" Stefanie said to me.

"You say don't act like a child, But what if it's a father I need? It's not like you don't know, What you got yourself into  
Don't tell me I'm the one who's naïve"I said.

"If you keep like this you will never be has popular like I'm" Stefanie said.

"Come on you only want me destroyed, just let it go, These are things you can't control, Your expectations, your explanations, don't make sense to me. You and your alternatives...Don't send me to your therapist. Deep down I know what you mean and I'm not sure that's what I wanna be, Take me, this is all that I've got,This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be, I've got flaws, I've got faults,Keep searching for your perfect heart, It doesn't matter who you are We all have our scars, we all have our scars "I finish saying.

And I leave her alone. She just keep quiet.

* * *

**Dear Diary..**

**Why people are so mean? Why people hurts each other? Why can people be nice to each other? This day has been horrible to me... I just want to Die...**

* * *

I walk again to my room and stared to cry again I took a pocket knife and began to cut my self. Then someone hear me crying and open the door of my room and She walk in.

I was in my bed crying, I hide the knife under my pillow. She sits beside me and she touch my shoulder and ask me "Why are you crying?"

I look at her It was Maddie.

"No one care about me, I am just a mistake in this world" I said in low voice.

She stared at me worried. Then someone knock on the door. "Who is it?" Maddie ask.

"Zack and Cody we want to said hi" They said in the other side of the door.

Maddie look at me and asked "Do I let them come in?" I nod yes.

"Come in!" Maddie yelled and they walk in.

This is the first time that Zack and Cody visit us at the Hotel Tipton. Because they were on the university.

Then Zack and Cody came in to my room.

"Hey everybody!" Zack said, he hug and kiss me and Maddie on our checks the same did Cody.

"I'm so glad you came to visit us" Maddie said with a smile and Cody said "Well we wanted to see again our old friends " He said smiling.

They sit on my bed. "You dye your hair to blond London why?" Cody asked looking at my hair. I don't say anything.

But then they notice my face and my red eyes and Zack notice that my arm was bleeding. I was trying to hide my arm that I hurt myself.

Zack put a serious face and he slowly took my arm and stare at it. Cody and Maddie gasp. They all looked worried.

Zack look at me in the eyes and ask "London? Why your arm is bleeding?"

Waiting for an answer I only said "I hate myself"

Zack stood up fast from my bed and scratched his head.

Maddie was covering her mouth with a hand. Cody stood up from the bed too.

Cody was searching for the first aid box.

I look at Maddie and said "I am sorry for ignore you Maddie"

"We love you London! why you are doing this? What more have you done to your self?" Zack ask me.

I was bleeding too much, and my voice doesn't came out. I was getting pallid. Maddie and Zack quickly notice it.

"Cody! Call the 911!" Zack yelled to Cody.

Cody look at me worried, he was calling 911. My Diary was on the nightstand.

I pass out.

**Nobody's POV**

"Oh my god! London wake up wake up!" Maddie cried out.

London didn't wake up.

"the ambulance is coming" Cody said.

Maddie was crying on London and Zack quickly took London in his arms. He was nervous, he didn't want her to die.

If she try to suicide her self?

Maddie look at the nightstand there was a book (that was London Diary) and she took it.

They get out of the room, Maddie pressed the elevator button.

But the door doesn't open.

They were waiting but Zack became desperate and said "She is bleeding too much I will go down the stairs" Then Cody stop him.

"Zack we are on the top floor, You can't just run down the stairs" Cody said.

"She is bleeding Cody! She is going to die!" Zack yelled to his brother now tearing up. But then the elevator open.

They go into the elevator.

Maddie was crying.

"Cody try to stop the bleeding, cover with your hand her arm." Zack said to his brother. Cody pressed his hand on London arm to try to stop the bleeding.

But it didn't work. Then the elevator doors open.

They get out of the elevator, they run to out-side Moseby was they're talking with the paramedics.

"What is going on" Moseby asked.

and Maddie said "I think London try to suicide her self..."

Zack gave London to the paramedics. "Oh my world!" Moseby said.

"We are closing the door now, someone want to go with her?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Me!" Moseby quickly said and he got into the ambulance.

The ambulance stared to drive away from the hotel.

* * *

On the ambulance...

"Don't worry London, you are going to be okay..Moseby is here with you" Moseby said holding London hand.

* * *

"Please don't take her" Maddie said crying on Cody shoulder. "Don't worry Maddie she is going to be okay" Cody said to her trying to cheer her up, even when he was even sure.  
Zack still have blood of London on his Shirt.

"Let's go to the hospital" Zack said.

They call a Taxi and they go to the Hospital.

* * *

On the Hospital...They where on the waiting room.

Maddie and Cody seat down on the Chairs, Zack didn't seat.

Zack was trying to hold his tears, Maddie didn't stop Crying she was reading London Diary, She know it's not of her business, But she wanted to know why she commit this tragic, and horrible act. and Cody was also holding tears.

Zack was looking at Moseby talking with the doctors.

But then Moseby came over to them Slowly. With his head down.

* * *

**Dear Diary this is my life...**

**I take these pills to make me thin.**  
**I dye my hair, and cut my skin.**  
**I try everything, to make them see me**  
**But all they see, is someone that's not me.**

**Even when I'm walking on a wire**  
**Even when I set myself on fire**  
**Why do I always feel invisible?, invisible**  
**Everyday I try to look my best**  
**Even though inside I'm such a mess**  
**Why do I always feel invisible?, invisible.**

**Here inside, my quiet hell**  
**You cannot hear, my cries for help**  
**I try everything, to make them see me**  
**But every one, sees, what I can't be.**

**Sometimes when I'm alone**  
**I pretend that I'm a queen**  
**It's almost believable**

**Even when I'm walking on a wire**  
**Even when I set myself on fire**  
**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**  
**Everyday I try to look my best**  
**Even though inside I'm such a mess**  
**Why do I always feel invisible, invisible**

* * *

Zack walk to where is Moseby and asked "Is she okay?"

He look at Zack with a smile and happy tears "She is" Zack smile big and look at the guys and yelled "She is okay!" Maddie now began to cry but this time of happy tears.

She hug Cody.

"Thanks god" Maddie said.

Then Zack asked Moseby "Where she is?"

"Room 148 but you can't enter now the nurse will tell you when you can come. They still giving her treatment."

"Thanks Moseby" Zack said and hug him, for the first time. Wow.

But he fast pull him away.

* * *

After hours...

The nurse came to the guys and gave them the permission to come to the room.

Zack, Maddie and Cody run to the room of London.

She was sleeping,Moseby touch London hand.

and London slowly open her eyes.

She saw the most important people for her.( Mr. Moseby, Maddie, Zack and Cody)

"Oh my goodness glad you are alright London." Moseby said with a hand on his heart.

"I'm sorry..." She said on low voice.

"London why you never tell me?"Moseby in serious face.

"You were so Busy with your job and I didn't want to waste your time" London said.

Moseby don't said anything and Maddie ask "and Why you didn't say anything to me?"

"I thought you hate me, and I thought you will not care like Stefanie, Chelsea and Portia"

"But London, I'm Not them. I'm your best friend no matter what" Maddie said and London drop a tear.

"and you are beautiful, Do not here does haters, they are just jealous of you. Remember that you are beautiful just the way you are, you don't have to lose weight ti look like a Model" Zack said.

London smile to him.

Then Cody shyly "Every women in every sizes and (weights) are perfect and beautiful so..."

every one say 'aww' then Maddie added "Oh and That go for guys too, Never look for a guy or women for their physical what matter is what is inside"

"I missed you guys" London said and they hug her and said "Me too London"

Then Zack said "But please don't hurt your self again"

"I will never do that again I promise" London said.

"Thanks"

* * *

Every day her real friends visit her on the hospital. Bring her Clothes, Make funny jokes with her, said nice things and gave her advice

Few weeks later she get out of the hospital.

Zack arrived to the hospital, to pick her up.

"Hey London, how you been?" He asked while he hug her.

She was so thin, She weight 90 pounds. "Great I think, I am so hungry, I miss eating" She said while she hug him back.

Then she pull him away and he asked "You want Pizza?"

"Ofcourse, I miss eating that, let's go!"

They go and eat Pizza on a little restaurant, they have such a good time there. Even if they only were eating pizza.

They get out of the restaurant arm-in-arm.

Laughing about some joke that Zack said.

But then Stefanie, Portia and Chelsea showed up and look at them together.

"Oh look the Mental girl finally get out of the Hospital, and still don't have a Boyfriend and she is just hanging with this poor guy how sad" Stefanie said to London.

Zack looked angry when he heard does bitches saying does mean things to London.

"Well at least I have a real friend who doesn't waste my time like you did" London said and Zack finish "Oh and she has a boyfriend"

London look at Zack confused, like (What? what are you doing? I don't have any boyfriend..)

But London just asked "What?"

"Well I hope so" He said while he put his hands on each side of her face and London ask "What are you doing?" Nervous.

and he said "This..." and he kiss her slowly.

Portia and Chelsea said 'awww' but Stefanie stay in jealous silence. He stop kissing her and look at her in the eyes.

She open the eyes slowly and smile and he smile and took a step back.

"Yeah, I do have a boyfriend and I am not lonely like you" I said looking to other part.

"What? I am not Lonely" Stefanie said.

"So you think... Look over there is that your boyfriend kissing another girl?" I said pointing to where is the boyfriend.

Stefanie don't said anything.

"Oh and Stefanie, I realize that I don't want to be like you anymore" Chelsea said.

"What why? We were having fun" Stefanie said then Portia said "No you were having fun we were watching you having fun while you were insulting us"

Stefanie keep quiet.

"and it stinks been like you, and I miss eating well" Chelsea said.

"So are you guys breaking up with me?" Stefanie asked.

"Yeah so bye bye girl..."Portia and Chelsea said.

Then London walk to Portia and said "It hurts doesn't it? Now you know how it feels, Try to change that's the only way you are going to make friends"

"I don't need advice of a mental women" Stefanie said.

"At least I'm a women not slut" London finish and Stefanie walk away from them.

London smile to Zack and he smile back and kiss her cheek.

Then Portia and Chelsea walk more closer to London and Chelsea said "I'm so sorry London for let you down and for hurt you"

"I think we were just jealous of you because you have everything great looking and we weren't, we took advice of the wrong person (Stefanie) And we get carried away with the bad thoughts. We thought insulting people would make us popular. But it isn't truth. That only hurt good people and hurt Deep inside on her hearts." Portia Finish saying.

"Do not cry for the past, which no longer exists. Not worry about the future, Because it haven't arrived yet. Live in the present and make it beautiful, to make it worth remembering. That is what I'm going to do" London said to her smiling.

"So you forgive us?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah I forgive you" London said and Portia and Chelsea hug her.

London pull away.

"Just try to think first what you are going to said to the Person that is in front of you, the next time. Because insulting is a waste of time" London said and Portia said.

"I will do that, Think before saying"Portia repeat her self.

"Well guys Now I will go hang out alone with my boyfriend see ya later" London said while she took Zack hand.

* * *

**Now on.**

**Dear Diary...**

**I took my diary and throw it to the trash. I want to start all over again with great thoughts.**

**I thought nobody care about me, But that was the biggest lie I ever told my self.**

** Because I just realize that people really care about me and not my for looks and I have to appreciate that.**

**I have to appreciate what I have right now.**

**I have the best friends on the all the world and I love them.**

**and I finally have a boyfriend who truly loves me for how I am...**

**I could not ask for more.**

**Oh and the best of all I don't feel invisble anymore.**

**Love London.**

**The end...**

* * *

_Dear reader: This is a story that's why always have happy endings. But on real life sadly people could actually commit a suicide if the don't feel loved._

_If you fill lonely try to find help, talk to somebody who you can trust._

_And live your life, Because life is beautiful, we only have to know who to deal with it. To make great decisions and look for the good way, Who brings you happiness and not the Bad way, who Brings you sadness and fear._

_Each pain makes you more strong, each betrayal more intelligent, Each disillusion more habil and each experience more wise._

_Turn away from your life, the people who repeat to you that,"You can't do it "and show them who you really are, and what you can do._

_Never gave up on you ;)_

_Please tell me what you think, review thanks :) You guys are amazing XD_

_I did this story because I have a friend that was bullied and she is on depression now, I only wish that she is okay right now._

_Love Gomez Lili :D_

_I added Lyrics here this are:_

_Allison Iraheta - Scars _

_Skayler Grey - Invisile _


End file.
